megaversal_background_generatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rifts CS Origin
Character Creation Origin Throughout character creation, you will proceed on a journey to define and improve your character. If you have a definite hard idea of what you want to play, talk to the GM and see what can be worked out. Everyone must do the post age 16 life events, plus determine when you enlisted, and if you had any years of duty since. Determine Racial Ethnicity North America was a blended continent full of people from all over the world. Those who survived may have lost something of their culture, but such things tend to survive. In any case while most people area blend of many ethnicities, some show traits of one or more predominately. This table helps determine this if you don’t have a clear idea. Roll 1d100 and consult the table below. : 01-05% Japanese/Korean : 06-10% Pacific Islander : 11-20% Polish, Slovak, Russian, Czech, Serbian, Croatian : 21-30% Chinese/Southeast Asian : 26-40% Black : 41-55% Anglo : 56-70% Hispanic : 71-75% South European (Greek, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese) : 76-80% North European (Danish, Dutch, Norwegian, Swedish, Finnish) : 81-85% Central European (French, German, Austrian, etc) : 86-90% Turkish, Kurdish, Arabic : 91-95% Indian, Pakastani : 96-00% Roll twice, combine. If 96-00% is rolled again, roll three times and combine. Ignore any further rolls of 96-00% Determine Background Origin and Social Status. Roll 1d100 or choose where you are from. : 01-05% [[Rifts Refugee|Refugee]] : 06-15% [[Rifts Iron Heart|Iron Heart]] : 16-35%[[Rifts Free Quebec| Free Quebec]] : 36-45% [[Rifts Chi-Town (Illinois)|Chi-Town (Illinois)]] : 56-55% [[Rifts Chi-Town (Iowa)|Chi-Town (Iowa)]] : 56-60% [[Rifts Mercenary or Bandit|Mercenary or Bandit]] : 61-70% [[Rifts Missouri|Missouri]] : 71-74% [[Rifts Whykin|Whykin]] : 75-77% [[Rifts Fort Eldorado|Fort Eldorado]] : 78-80% [[Rifts Newtown|Newtown]] : 81-98% [[Rifts Lone Star|Lone Star]] : 99-00% [[Rifts Independent Town or Village|Independent Town or Village]] Parents Some origins specifically mention what happens to your parents. Some do not. Those that do not, you may optionally roll on or choose a result from the following table. : 01-70% Both Parents are living. : 71-00% Something has happened to one or both parents :: 01-10% Your parent(s) died in warfare. :: 11-20% Your parent(s) died in an accident. :: 21-30% Your parent(s) were murdered. :: 31-40% Your parent(s) have amnesia and don’t remember you. :: 41-50% You never knew your parent(s). :: 51-60% Your parent(s) are in hiding to protect you. :: 61-70% You were left with relatives for safekeeping. :: 71-80% You grew up on the street and never had parents. :: 81-90% Your parent(s) gave you up for adoption. :: 91-00% Your parent(s) sold you for money. Siblings These tables do not preclude the option of having siblings. Note that having siblings does not necessarily make them your biological siblings. You may have up to 6 brothers/sisters. : Roll 1d10. 1-6 is the number of siblings you have. 7-10 means you are an only child. If your background includes time in an orphanage, simply ignore the only child result, and (optionally) add 5 to the roll. This represents the children that have made an impact (for good or ill) on your early life. : For each sibling, roll 1d100. On an even result, the sibling is male, on an odd result the sibling is female. Roll age, relative to yourself : 01-50% Older : 51-95% Younger : 96-00% Twin For each sibling, roll 1d100 (or chose) to determine their feelings for you : 01-20% Sibling dislikes you. : 21-40% Sibling likes you. : 41-60% Sibling is neutral. : 61-80% Sibling hero-worships you. : 81-00% Sibling hates you! :: for each Go to Motivations, Personality and Description Background Skills : If you are from a city, you gain your choice of one of the following skills: Pilot Automobile (+10%), Pilot Hovervehicle (Ground; +15%), Pilot Motorcycle (+5%), or Pilot Hover Cycles (+5%). You also get one Domestic skill of choice. : If you are from the Wilderness or a Farm, you get your choice of two of the following skills: Pilot Automobile (+10%), Pilot Truck (+5%), any cowboy or wilderness skill, or any physical skill that can be chosen as a secondary skill, except Hand to Hand: Basic. Back to Character Creation=